The Last Sparks (Old)
by Mpmvirgo1
Summary: He watched as they waged wars and forged peace, populating Gaia with their descendants and children as they passed on their wills from one generation to the next. Then, in the year 2016, he saw life burn to ashes in a sea of flames. But those who were left, burned with a fire of their own. It was his job to guide them, just as he did thousands of years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Humanity was a fickle thing. If one looked at their history, you could point out one significant similarity that each generation shared, from the beginning of time to the present day that was clear and apparent.

There was war.

There was violence.

There was Conflict and Strife.

Humanity fought with one another and could be considered selfish beings. They cared and prided themselves, creating sin and atrocities throughout the annals of history and the earth for as long as they have existed.

One could say they were a worthless cause. They gave nothing to offer than any other beast. They were like hungry wolves, traveling in packs and killing others to survive and thrive. Other times they were like curious cats, throwing themselves at whatever piqued their interest without any concern as to what they were throwing themselves into.

They were like the bacteria of earth, establishing dominance wherever they saw fit to rule and inhabit. And within a few thousand years, they had completely covered Gaia with their footsteps and marked themselves over the sands of the earth to the white clouds in the sky. Yet no matter how much they advanced, humanity still retained its roots within the sins of their predecessors.

They created kingdoms and tore them down.

They created nations and tore them down.

They created symbols of peace and worship but even then they were torn down.

Many of us who watch from the shadows and away from their eyes lost hope in humanity. Those who used to be worshiped by humans and governed them had once thought that they held promise, but have since... resend that claim. Humanity was a failure. Nothing good could come out of them. They were like ouroboros, eating themselves to become stronger and ambitious.

But some of us... saw them differently.

They held promise. They had hope. They were different than the other beasts created by Gaia. They had a will to survive unlike any other, and while they certainly create and wage war...

They have also demonstrated the capacity to love and care for others, more so than any other. In times of need, they will come together to survive and persevere. And while they may often break away, they will always come back to each other.

For there cannot be hate without love. Those who do not know what it means to feel pain cannot know about peace. And those who do not know what it means to care for each other and work together are doomed to fail.

They adapt and change, creating those who rise up above others to perform feats of worthiness and heroics that to this day, have not gone unforgotten. They have been around for a millennium, slowly but surely creating a calmness that has not been seen in humanity since the dawn of time when their population could be held in the palm of your hands.

Even then, they continue to struggle. They have built their empires, established civilization, and have started to collaborate to move beyond Gaia itself and see the vast ocean of stars above them. They work to establish ties with others and increase peace and working relationships with them. Slowly but surely, they begin to build upon each other.

I am proud of them. A long time ago, I fought for that same dream. I fought for a dream where peace and love may exist. I fought for a dream that everyone could live in harmony, without the need for senseless conflict. Even after my era and time became a legend amongst those of today, I still hoped and dreamed that a day like that would come.

But I knew that conflict would always happen, no matter what the era. Humans would always fight with each other over trivial things like money or oil, religious beliefs and status, goods and territory... the list goes on.

Still, I am proud of them. I always knew they had what it takes to coexist in a way that was closer to peace than any other era. The seeds planted throughout human history had done well. They needed a beacon of hope to look at... to remind them that they could become so much more than what they were now.

In a world like this, I wouldn't mind living in it once again. Perhaps I could see them from a personal view and watch them interact with each other, learning how society has truly changed since millennia ago.

Unfortunately my plans were put on hold when something happened that froze me and those who were still watching Gaia from after. For in the blink of an eye, Gaia had suddenly turned red, every inch of her ancient body covered in flames as they snuffed out the life of everything on the surface.

I was angry. Scratch that, I was beyond furious. Life is simply gone. There was nothing left on the planet of Gaia except for the screams of the earth mother, wailing in pain as the flames ate at her and destroyed all life.

I turned my fists and anger at the others, asking who would ever think of doing something like this. Of course, even I could tell that they had nothing to do with it. This was... something else. Something sinister.

So I decided that enough was enough after watching and waiting for several months. I was tired of waiting. I was going back to Gaia. I was going to figure out what the hell was going on. Of course, the few who were with me tried to persuade me to sit back and continue watching what happens, but unfortunately they knew better that I couldn't be dissuaded. I had already made up my mind to go back and return to earth.

Gaia wouldn't be happy with that fact, of course, but I always was able to convince her to let me visit her. Usually the puppy eyes and a promise to grow more healthy trees inside China worked wonders on her. Plus, she was currently on fire. She had better things to worry about other than me crawling around.

Using my sensing capabilities, I scoured the Earth for any sign of life and paused when I found myself staring at another anomaly. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. it's a small passageway, barely recognizable unless you were looking extremely hard for it. You could say I was just lucky. It was a rip in space time that lead somewhere else... Like a reality marble.

Whatever it was, I was going to show up. Perhaps it had something to do with what had just happened?

So I stood up and paid her a visit, resuming my human form once more for the first time in over a thousand years. Willing myself to the body of Gaia and crashing through the hidden space, I found myself standing atop a large sheet of ice. One that was cut off from the rest of the world and where no one seemed they would notice my landing.

I sighed as I felt the coolness touch my skin. Really, it felt wonderful. Thousands of years in a body made of pure energy wasn't as exciting as one would think. In a body of flesh you could touch, feel, and taste everything.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings for a moment before smiling softly.

"Yes... This really is a beautiful world. A place like this... shouldn't be destroyed."

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Spiral That Watches Over Humanity.

* * *

In the darkness of one of the rooms in a facility high in the mountains, a man giggled to himself as he lounged about in the room like a child. While it had already turned night quite some time ago and everyone was already sleeping, the man stayed awake and indulged himself in one of his hobbies.

Otaku Anime Watching!

Yes! Nothing was better at passing the time than watching anime. They teach you all sorts of life lessons like 'Never Give Up' and 'Humans are terrible people at heart'.

Well, okay, maybe the last one was a bit off but you could argue that it is a valid point. Plus, this technology would go to waste if it wasn't going to be used for anything other than work.

He suddenly blinked when a small icon appeared at the edge of the screen. Frowning for a moment, he tapped on the icon and the screen shifted to a scene outside through a view in one of the security cameras that were stationed around the premise of the facility they were in. As he watched through the camera, he suddenly noticed that energy patterns were... starting to rise.

His eyes widened. Nothing in Chaldea was on right now to warrant such a rise in power! Was it an anomaly? Did something actually managed to find out the hidden space to Chaldea? The area that was supposed to be humanities most closely guarded secret?

He bit his lips. This must be a mistake. Nothing could have possibly foun-

His mouth hit the floor as the energy suddenly spiked and the flash of lightning streaked across the sky. The Camera zoomed in closer, revealing a shape shooting out the sky silently without a sound. It was mostly un-recognizeable, but there was no doubt about it. It was in the form of a human.

He quickly stood up and went over to a small monitor at the end of his room, pressing on a button and speaking into the radio.

"Gudao... Gabriella... I need to see you two immediately. Also, bring Mashu with you. This is of the utmost of importance. I repeat, this is of the utmost importance. Meet me in the control room _now._ "

He didn't bother waiting for a response. He was entirely sure that they heard it. The two of them were light sleepers and could wake up at the sound of a pin dropping. Of course, this meant he was going to have to deal with them whining and moaning about how many hours of sleep they get and that they need to be in top condition because of bla bla bla.

Honestly, he could always threaten them with more paperwork, but that's hardly necessary. He was here to keep them alive, not to kill them with overwork.

Although he wouldn't mind if he could sneak a few papers into their pile...

* * *

The three he had called for this meeting were just like how he expected, absolutely cranky and drowsy. They stood in front of him, wiping the bags underneath their eyes and yawning into their mouths in an attempt to keep themselves awake for whatever it was they were needed for.

"What do you need, Roman?" Gudao muttered, the male master obviously wanting to get this over with. "If this just turns out to be another waste of time like last meeting, I'm going to call Da Vinci and wake her up. You know how she's like, right?"

"Yeah. Last time I heard, she threatened to motivate your working habits with a controlled shock if she found you slacking off on your work. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Gabriella threatened before another thought occurred to her. "And don't call me Gabriella! You know how much I hate that name. Just call me Gabby or something!"

"Gudao-chan, Gabby-chang... I'm sure the doctor has a good reason for calling us here in the middle of the knight..." Mashu, their residential demi-servant, said although even she looked quite annoyed with what the doctor just pulled.

"E-ehehe..." The Doctor laughed awkwardly, making sure to tread carefully from here on out. "Mashu is right. I have an incredibly good reason for you to be here! And trust me, all three of you will want to see this."

"If this is another one of your stupid anim-"

The male master was promptly cut off as a tablet was shoved in front of his face, showing the recording that Roman had watched earlier in his room. The three of them huddled around the video watching curiously until the flash of flashed across the screen, causing their expressions to morph into one of shock and surprise.

"What the hell..." Gabby muttered in awe as she pulled her eyes away from the monitor. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." Roman said as he tapped on his wristwatch. "There was no sound of an impact or anything else out of the ordinary. Whatever that thing was isn't natural at all."

"Do you think it's the-"

"No. This isn't him." Roman cut him off quickly. "And what did I tell you about saying that name? Names are powerful, don't throw them around so carelessly."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, it does't seem to be anything that wants to attack us. Our base isn't exactly hard to miss on the largest mountain out here. Whatever it is though, I want you three to go and check. You go too, Mashu."

"Wait, why only the three of us? What about the other servants?" Mashu asked curiously.

"The three of you are quite pacifying to look at. If it was any other servant, they obviously wouldn't get a good response from whatever is out there. A shield is a weapon of peace, not war. They'll look at it as a peace treaty of some sort."

"Good point, Doctor. For once, you actually used your head for something! Let's go you two! I want to go back to bed." Gudao said as he ran off, the two other members of Chaldea running after him, leaving the stunned doctor alone with a bewildered look on his face.

"For once? What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kids these days, no appreciation for their elders.

* * *

"Perhaps I should have packed some suitable clothing..." Naruto muttered thoughtfully to himself as he walked through this snowy land. "The body made of flesh certainly is quite fragile."

Of course, he liked it like that. It reminded him of when he used to be alive, giving his all for everything he did. Though he had to admit, this body posed some risks but he found them to be quite minor.

If you count 'disappearing for a while if your body dies' minor.

He didn't really care honestly. He'll eventually reform, albeit it will be a painful recreation. Still, he couldn't complain about his awesome health care that super jiji gave him. As a god, he got super cool benefits like that health insurance and free soda! Truly worth it in his own opinion.

"I wonder what this place was for..." Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the mountains. "A hidden dimension isn't something anyone would just leave around..."

He suddenly paused as his sensory abilities went into overload. "What is this? It's human... but not quite. Three signatures, approaching from my front. One of them is..."

His eyes widened. He knew that familiar aura. It was the same one those people had throughout history. Those like him who rose up and defended humanity against those who-

He stopped in his tracks as the signatures reached him. Looking up, he found himself staring directly at three shapes who were quickly approaching him. They were in some kind of formation, two in the back and one in the front. The two in the back didn't seem out of the ordinary though he recognized them as mages of some sort. The girl in the front however...

"The doctor was right! There is another human!" The girl in the front exclaimed with what appeared to be an expression of happiness.

He inwardly smiled in amusement. _"I'm not exactly human, missy..."_

"Mashu, please calm down! We don't know if he's dangerous!" One of the people behind her exclaimed, though judging by the body the speaker was most likely a male.

At that, the shield bearer seemed to straighten up. "O-oh... right." She coughed and collected herself before drawing a massive shield and placing it in front of her for a standard defensive stance. "State your intent for being here! Are you one of the last living magi on earth?!"

Magus. laughable. He could always say yes, but he never really wanted to consider himself one. He could always reveal his true identity, but he didn't find that idea enjoyable. If he did, they would obviously ask too many questions and probably ask him to fix whatever the hell was going on outside. He could only operate on a small amount of authority right now. There were rules you know!

So he decided to go with the most rational route. The one where he would be able to observe and judge the true extent of humanity. Whatever it was this place is, it seems the last remnants of humanity had gathered here and were trying to figure out the destruction of humanity outside.

Intriguing...

"Hm..." He muttered out loud, causing the three of them to tense in surprise, not expecting for him to talk. "Yes... I am most certainly human. As for mage... you wouldn't exactly call me that." He smiled. "You may call me Kuzumai. Kuzu for short if you're lazy, I don't mind."

"Um... alright?" The three of them exchanged a glance at each other before the one on the left, most definitely a female, decided to speak up. "If you're not exactly a mage, then what are you?"

"Mmm... I'm a sage. One who understands nature and travels across the world." Naruto admitted proudly, having truthfully been a sage when he was alive. "I _do_ have connections to the supernatural sides of the world if you are wondering."

"Wow! So like a hippie?" Mashu asked with curious excitement, causing the people behind her to sweatdrop while Naruto just simply smiled.

"In a sense, yes. Perhaps I can tell you some stories later." He said with a kind tone, earning a squeal of excitement from the girl. "But that's if I don't perish out here from the cold. Would you three be so kind as to lead me to your shelter? It is terribly cold out here."

The duo behind Mashu exchanged glances with each other, their voices descending into whispers too low for any normal human to hear. Luckily for him, he wasn't a normal human.

"Are you sure we can trust him? This is too suspicious. A wandering man outside of our base? In this weather and with those clothes, I'm surprised he hasn't died yet."

"He must be using a spell of some sort. Something is obviously keeping him warm and the numbers don't lie. The device the doc gave us is only showing meager quality circuits and above average prana capacity. No way anyone could hide that."

Naruto inwardly smiled. Magi and their magic circuits, that's all they ever look for. The secrets of wielding chakra and harnessing its power has been lost since his time. Of course, some people learned how to tap into its power through meditation and spiritual exercise, but they could only scratch the surface. Most of the mage associations didn't bother to research into it further, dismissing it as a theory not worthy of their attention.

Well, that's their own fault.

The two of them continued to talk to each other for several more seconds before it seemed like the female won the verbal argument they were having. Turning towards him, the girl gave him a smile and stuck her hand out.

"Sorry about that. Everything has been a bit of a mess lately. I'm Gabby, and that dude over there is my partner Gudao. The shield wielder is our friend Mashu, and we'd like to invite you to come with us to our base up there."

Naruto shrugged and clasped her hand firmly. "Well, that's awfully nice of you. It is quite cold out here. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Gabby, Mashu, Gudao."

"Likewise, Kuzumai-san." Mashu replied with a smile.

"The place is a little bit far though." Gudao noted, pointing towards the top of the largest mountain which held the facility known as Chaldea. "You okay with walking that far?"

"Walking is of no problem to me. Let us depart quickly. This storm must be an inconvenience for you all." Naruto requested.

"Alright then. Please follow us and stick close, Kuzumai-san. We don't want you to fall off the mountain and hurt yourself." Mashu said as she moved behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. He found that sweet. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't really necessary, her eager look on her face immediately shot down whatever protest he may have.

Truly, women always were his weakness.

* * *

"So an observational facility for the past and future? I was not aware that anyone had created such a thing." Naruto spoke with unrestrained surprise on his face. Seriously, how did he not notice something like this being built?

As of now, he found himself sitting in front of the supervisor of this place after he followed the two masters up the mountain. He had a feeling that they were quite thankful that they had made it, since he may have tripped once or twice on purpose for the sake of watching them panic for his own amusement.

Ahaha... he still was a prankster at heart.

"Yeah, this place is an observational facility created several years ago away from the prying eyes of others. I'm surprised you even managed to find this place." Roman admitted with a slight tone of disbelief. However, it didn't seem like he dwelled on that for too long as he regained a bright smile. "Well, at least you're lucky you managed to find us. The outside isn't doing too well right now."

"You got that right." Naruto chuckled as he sipped the warm tea that had been provided for him, savoring the taste. "And I'm glad someone is at least out there trying to fix this, though I wish no one had to."

"Yeah. I didn't expect something like this to show up so early in my career..." Roman chuckled sheepishly. "I was only the head medic after all before I was promoted due to circumstances. I'm still getting used to running this entire place."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto chuckled alongside him. "Also, not to be rude or anything, but what about me? I'm not exactly sure I have anywhere else to go at this point."

Roman waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Chaldea is also a facility designed to also be a safe bunker. Survivors are meant to be in here and preserved for the future. I'm sure I can find a spare room for you somewhere, but that'll have to wait until morning. I don't want to wake anyone up at this hour."

"That is fine. I can sleep on the furniture." Naruto said, not at all offended. He's slept in some... questionable places before.

"No, no, no! Not acceptable! You must be given the same privilege as everyone else! Thus, I have come up with an alternate solution!" Roman declared proudly, puffing out his chest. "I will allow you to sleep with me in my room! I'm sure that I have a spare futon in the closet I haven't used since... well..."

"You're lonely?" Naruto offered.

"Yes! I'm-" The doctor paused for a minute, giving the man a pout as his brain registered what he had just said. "Hey! I'm not lonely!"

"Sure, doc. Whatever you say." Naruto chuckled in amusement as the man gave him a glare, though it still didn't advance anywhere past the pouty stage though he doubted the doctor knew that.

Certainly, this was something worth protecting. He'd help them from the shadows, under their very noses. He will continue to watch their growth and guide them when they needed it.

These were the last hopes of humanity.

On his pride as a hero, one of the beacons of light, he will save them like he did thousands of years ago.

* * *

 **And that's it! Thanks for reading this first story of mine!**

 **As you can see, this will take place during the time where a few of the singularities had taken place. I'm still deciding on which singularity they should be on right now, though I'm jumping more towards America and Camelot then starting from there. If you have any particular one you'd like to suggest, please leave it in the review section.**

 **Now then, there will be some things I need to establish concerning the status of Naruto in this universe. To keep this interesting, I have decided to keep the Shinobi era as a time that is close to Gilgamesh and Babylon. However, some parts will be before Gilgamesh's time as well. For example, the time of the first Hokage and beyond that will be after Gilgamesh. The era of the Sage of Six paths, his brother, and Kaguya will be before Gilgamesh to establish them as the gods of the shinobi era and closer to those of the primordial gods.**

 **Next, there will be a few Naruto characters in the story in the upcoming future. However, I am still choosing which ones I'm thinking about summoning. Possibly a minimum of 3 and a maximum of 6 if I'm truly up to the task of including that many characters and juggling the numerous Fate characters.**

 **Now then, Naruto's place in the story will be that like a distant father who observes his children from afar while also secretly helping them. Due to his nature as a former human being unlike the other gods, he's one of the few special ones who love humanity and stays close to them no matter how corrupted they get. Think of him like a guardian angel who protects people from afar. He'll still be involved and actively working together with them, but they will most likely not even know that it's him.**

 **This is also the reason why he's concealing his powers and limiting himself. Not only is he abiding by the rules of Gaia, he also knows that Humanity must also learn to solve their own problems without having a powerful being do everything for them. That's why he will only step in when it's absolutely necessary. Fate/Grand Order's story also revolves around that theory, believing that Humanity can persevere through anything as long as their will to survive exists.**

 **If you think about it, Fate Grand Order has quite the compelling story that makes you think about life from different perspectives. That's one of the reasons why I love this entire story. As a Christian, I can get behind the idea that humanity must learn to do things on their own without having God take care of them all the time. (Also, please don't start a negative religious rant in the review section plz. It's just my own opinion.)**

 **Anyways, please leave a favorite and a review telling me on suggestions you'd like to see next! For the next few chapters, it'll be mostly Naruto getting himself acquainted with those in Chaldea. Pretty much world building if you prefer.**

 **With that said, take care! I'll post the next chapter soon! Maybe tomorrow if I work hard enough ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

As the daylight broke through the darkness, Naruto blinked his eyes open and found himself greeted with the white blankness of the ceiling. He never really liked the color too much to be honest, it hurts his eyes when he wakes up. He wondered why the place was pretty much built entirely all white, but he guessed it was just for aesthetic purposes.

Roman had been kind enough to pull out a spare futon and situate it next to a working kotatsu table that emanated a comfortable stream of heat that kept his feet warm and cozy.

Truly, technology has come a long way since his time. They were still working on electronic sliding doors if he last recalled. His memory wasn't as good as it used to.

The sudden sound of a door opening caused him to turn his head to the right as Doctor Roman exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck and in his Chaldea uniform that he had been wearing since yesterday. From the looks of it, he simply washed his face and didn't bother to shower.

"Oh, you're awake!" Roman exclaimed in surprise when he saw Naruto staring at him. "I didn't expect you to be up this early. Nobody really gets up this early. How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes at most." Naruto answered truthfully, sitting up and stretching himself out. "Not too long, really. I usually wake up at this time to meditate before I go out and walk around. It's a spiritual thing."

"Huh, sounds interesting." Roman said with an intrigued look. He suddenly snapped his fingers, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Oh! Right! I should give you a rundown on how things work around here. If you don't tread lightly, you'll find yourself in a bit of a bind so to speak."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A bind? Don't tell me you're the type of magi who find experimentation as a useful as a degree in Business and Administration..."

"Nah, the magi are pretty fine. It's the other inhabitants you need to tread lightly around." He threw the towel behind him, casually getting it to loop around one of the hooks for later use. "Chaldea was created for the sole purpose of protecting humanity. However, as we are now, we do not have the man-power to do so. In order to compensate, we summoned beings from the past to help us combat threats."

"Beings from the past?" Naruto echoed, having felt like he heard of something like that before in some kind of ritual. What was it? The Holy War Cup or something or other? He wouldn't know. He has more busier things to watch over instead of some cup.

"Yeah, exactly. Very powerful beings given formed in the world through a combined use of complex magecraft and technology to bind them as familiars, should they answer the call. I just wanted to let you know that whenever you go near one, you should at least comply with whatever they ask. They're humans just like us, but they tend to have weird quirks that are different of those of today. If they get annoyed or angry, it can get rather dangerous."

"Huh." Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. So that explains why that Mashu girl was different to him than the other two. She must have been some kind of servant... or some kind of host for one. He couldn't recall any historical figure who wielded a shield and was named Mashu, much less one who wielded a shield of European descent.

But it's not like he could think about it too hard. If he really was curious, he could just ask the girl about it later.

"Of course, they're mostly passive towards the staff members and just converse with other servants. As long as you don't try to butt in on their conversation or... hit on them, you should be fine." He shuddered. Last person who tried to hit on a servant was nearly put on life support. Luckily, they had servants who specialized in healing magecraft so he lost nothing except for a massive bruise to his ego.

"Those are some helpful tips, doc." Naruto said as he stood up. "So I take it you won't have any problem with me wandering around?"

"Yeah, sure. Just remember what I told you." Roman said with a wave of his hand as he opened the lock to his door and opened it. "Chaldea is also quite big, so don't be ashamed to ask for directions. I know I did, and I was here since the beginning."

"Got it. Thanks." Naruto thanked with a thumbs up, earning a smile from the doctor as he stepped out of the room to do... whatever it is the doctor does early in the morning.

He had many things he wanted to see today. Chaldea was an interesting facility which surely held many secrets that he could explore at his own leisurely pace. But first, he needed to find the cafeteria before he did anything else.

He stepped outside and found himself greeted with a holographic map that you would find in a mall. Staring at it, he found himself wondering how anyone could read anything like this. Looking around, he saw that there was no one else in the hallway, the lights to the other rooms still dark and undisturbed. He sighed. Guess there was no way he was getting help for a while now.

* * *

Turns out, the Cafeteria wasn't really that hard to find. After wandering around for a thirty minutes, he soon came across a room labeled 'cafeteria' outside its doors. It was a spacious area, with rows and rows of standard issue tables and an organized supply of food designed as a buffet table.

There wasn't really anyone there except for those standard humanoid golems that walked around. From what he could tell, they mostly had worker golems running around and doing the menial tasks like cleaning and picking up after everyone else. They were like autonomous robots, designed to do a certain task so that everyone else can focus on the more important stuff.

They didn't really had any kind of will of their own. When he tried talking to one, it simply continued on in a merry manner without paying attention to him, much to his annoyance. He hated being ignored, even if it was from an appliance.

But he could care less right now. What he needed to find now was the ramen. Surely a place like this would pack the essential food of the gods, right?

So he dug through the free cabinets outside, finding a bunch of easy to make foods like spam and soup. Of course, he had not interest in things like those.

"Really?" He spoke in an exasperated tone as he opened the final cabinet, revealing nothing but more canned food. "A magical shelter and the only thing they didn't acquire was ramen? Blasphemy! I should get the doctor to fix this in the immediate future." Naruto muttered as he sat down dejectedly on one of the tables. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way..."

He closed his eyes and brought a small form of Yin-chakra into his hands, the chakra used to create something out of nothing. Twisting it with his imagination, the chakra exploded into a poof of smoke and he found himself holding two bowls of instant ramen. The type Teuchi made and got rich off of back when he was still a young hokage. He hummed to himself as he walked over to one of the nearby hot water dispensers that was lying around, turning it on and watching silently as the ramen began heating up.

Suddenly, he paused in his humming as his ears twitched. Were people starting to wake up? He concentrated for a moment, tearing his attention away from the ramen and closing his eyes to cast out his senses, feeling the energy around him and noticing that a particular source was...

Right behind him.

He turned around slowly, wondering if this was going to be the first real servant that Roman was talking about. He wasn't too worried really, but he wondered how exactly they were all like.

However, he wasn't expecting who it was that was standing behind him. He was mostly expecting someone like a Knight or greek warrior of some sort. Pretty much a buffed dude who wielded a spear and shield or a really pretty dude who had shining silver armor.

Goes to show how much imagination he has.

Instead, however, he found himself staring directly at a short white haired girl who barely looked like she was 16 or 14. She was probably British in origin, but he couldn't really tell. She wore a simple white shirt and pink polkadot pajama shorts that made it clear she just crawled out of bed. What really caught his attention was the two scars that were on her face. One ran down her left eye and another one graced her right cheek.

He'd seen children like her before. Usually they would be orphans just like him, fighting just to survive and scavenging food off of the streets. He sympathized greatly with them, usually donating a reasonable size of the village budget towards them.

She was most definitely an orphan and a servant. Her energy was far above that of a human. In fact, he could tell that her entire body was composed of magical energy.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when the girl stared up at him with curious silver eyes, befitting that of a child.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely above that of a whisper. "A stranger?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Naruto said in amused tone. "I'm new around these parts. Just got here yesterday if you can believe it." He chuckled. "My name is Kuzumai, and you're the first of these 'servants' that I've seen so far, actually."

The girl cocked her head. "You know I'm a servant?"

"Well, if your energy signature is anything to go by..." Naruto smiled as he turned around and pulled the ramen away from the machine as it finished boiling. "Would you like some?" He offered, glancing behind him and gesturing to the bowl.

The girl perked up, apparently interested in the food. Chuckling in amusement, he casually handed her the bowl as he turned to fill up the other cup of ramen. As he did so, he felt her tap on his leg. Looking down, he found the girl looking up at him.

"How do you eat these?" She asked, pointing towards the noodles. Looking around, Naruto saw that there were no chopsticks. Pretty much all of the utensils were silverware, no chopsticks in sight.

"Well, that's a problem." He muttered. Yet another thing he's going to have to ask for later. He gave the girl a pat on the head. "Don't worry about it. Just let me get my own batch first." Turning back, he quickly took out the cup of ramen and gently grabbed her hand, guiding her over to one of the tables. Sitting down, he pulled out two pairs of chopsticks from his pocket and handed her one, which she stared at curiously.

"These are chopsticks, kid. People in Asia use these all the time to eat." Naruto said with a smile as he broke his set, sticking them in the noodles. "Have you ever seen them before?"

"Only once. Mother was able to use them, but they keep slipping out of fingers." The girl muttered, holding the sticks in a way that was far from how anyone would use them. "If it doesn't stab into something, I don't really know how to use it..."

"It's actually pretty easy, but it's something you'll with in time." Naruto said as he gently took the chopsticks out of her hand and expertly pulled a stream of noodles from her bowl. Holding it up to her mouth, he gave her a smile. "Here. Try some. Just say Aaaa~."

She glanced at him for a moment, obviously wondering if there was some sort of trick to this. But eventually, she hesitantly ate the noodles, surprised how different it was from the other things she has eaten before.

"Does it taste good?"

"Um..." The girl cocked her head in thought. "Yes... It's certainly good." She looked down at her bowl. "You're a nice person. Most of the other staff members don't really get near me since I'm..."

"A servant?"

"No..." The girl placed her hands under her chin. "It's because of who I was. Mommy tells me not to be to worried about it, but I just want to make friends besides Alice..."

He smiled at her sadly. "Well, if you don't mind me asking. Just exactly who were you?" Seeing her slightly hesitant look, he continued on in a comforting tone. "I promise, I'm not going to go anywhere."

The girl just remained silent, staring down at her own food in lost thought. Naruto simply sighed and went back to eating his own food. He couldn't force her to talk about it. As much as he'd love to help her, you can't help children who don't want help. The best bet you could do when they were like this is to simply leave them alone with their thoughts until they were ready to-

"Jack... Jack the Ripper. That's what people called me." She glared at him, a hint of tears in her eyes. "Feel free to leave... I'm used to it happening. Everyone always leaves me."

Naruto blinked. The serial killer? This girl was the famous serial killer in England? Man, you just learn new things any day. What next, Thomas Edison is actually a lion? Preposterous.

Still, he could tell that this child wasn't lying. He was an expert in recognizing truth from lies. And from what he could most certainly tell, this girl wasn't lying.

"Mmm..." He murmured, standing up from his seat. As he did so, the girl clenched her teeth and bit her lips. He was just like the rest. He was going to walk out on her, just like when she was ali-

Her eyes widened when he slid into the seat next to her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him and cradling her like a father would do for his own daughter.

"A child is still a child, no matter what they have done." He murmured, gently ruffling her hair. "I don't exactly know much about your past, since it's something only you can explain. However, if I hazard a guess, I'd say that you were looking... familial love."

Her eyes widened, looking up to see him staring down at her warmly. "H-how did you-"

"Do I know?" He closed his eyes. "Well, I used to be an orphan if you could believe it. Both of my parents died when I was just an infant, forcing me to live by myself without love." He laughed. "I used to go out and seek attention to try and get someone to notice me, but not too many did. Most of them who did though..." He winced and rubbed his neck. "Wasn't very pretty to be honest."

"You were forsaken by your parents too?" She whispered, feeling a sense of kinship with people like her. They understood her pain, as a spirit of children who embodied those who died in the smoke of London.

"I wouldn't say that. I wished they could have been alive, but there wasn't anything I could do about it." Naruto shrugged. "So I found myself friends to ease the loneliness in my heart." He smiled sadly at her. "But judging from your inner turmoil, I believe you weren't so lucky as I was, were you? You must have been alone... without the comfort of friends."

"Nobody wanted to stay with me..." She mumbled, her tears trailing down her face. "I just wanted someone to take care of me like those other children. I didn't want to live out on the streets, eating scraps of bread just to survive. It was too horrible..."

She began crying into his shirt as he held her, crawling up into a ball like a scared armadillo and hugging herself. She only had herself when she was alive, with no one to take care of her in the smog of London. No wonder she started killing people. Anything like that could snap any child's fragile and innocent mind.

So he decided to stay with her, giving her comforting pats on the back and transmitting warm chakra across his body, making him warm and fuzzy for the sake of the girl he held.

"I'm sure it was." He murmured, gently patting her on the back as his fatherly instincts took over. "But that was all in the past. You have someone who you can call mother now, yes? You won't be lonely any more. And if you'd wish it to be so... I wouldn't mind being your friend."

She looked up at him, sniffing. "F-friend?"

He smiled. "Yeah. A friend."

Suddenly, he let out a grunt of surprise as the little girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug, nearly crushing him with strength that no girl her size or age should possibly have.

"Friend!" She exclaimed with a happy tone. "Friend, friend, friend..."

He smiled, but he was inwardly trying to keep himself from passing out. This girl certainly had a bit of strength in her. Probably since she was a servant beyond ordinary flesh.

"Yes, yes. Now please let go of me and finish your food. Then when you're done, perhaps you can show me around. I still haven't memorized the layout of the area yet."

The girl cheered, releasing him from her death hug and smiling at him warmly as he picked up the chopsticks and raised a bunch more noodles with a smile of his own.

* * *

"And this is the exercise room!" Jack announced as she danced around the hallway like a child, guiding her newfound friend through the halls of Chaldea. Nobody had appeared in the hallways yet, but Naruto sensed that people were actually starting to wake up.

"For servants?" Naruto inquired, looking at the numerous exercise machines that were scattered around the area.

"Yup! Lots of servants and employees like to use this place! Mother usually takes me and Alice there often early in the morning sometimes."

 _"Your mother sounds like a monster..."_ Naruto thought, his own coming to mind. Mothers were usually a scary lot if you got on their bad side. "So what's the point of servants using these machines? I'm sure you guys can lift like, what, a thousand pounds at the very least, right?"

"Um... Yeah!" Jack nodded after thinking about it for a minute. "Last time I used one of those exercise machines, I managed to lift at least more than 5000 pounds!" She exclaimed with puffed out cheeks before they seemed to deflate. "Well... It could have gone farther, but the bar snapped in two."

Naruto stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. Imagining a little girl like her, servant she may be, lift more than what was beyond physically capable for any human being to possibly achieve.

"That's... pretty impressive." Naruto complimented, earning a smile from the girl. "So what else is there to do? You showed me the snack bar, the Salon, the tailor..."

"...The Bowling Alley, the Swimming pool, and the shooting range!" Jack nodded, counting on each of her fingers. "Yup! Those should be the last three we have to see!"

"You guys have a bowling alley here?" Naruto blinked. Odd. What was on the directors mind when he was building this place?

"Yup! This place has so many cool stuff!" Jack giggled as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "Come on! We can go this way to get to the-"

"Jack!"

The duo both paused as a female voice reached their ears. Turning around, Naruto saw a young female woman running up to them in casual clothing. She wore a dark green shirt and green cameo pants that complimented her athletic figure. What drew his attention, however, was the fact that she had... cat ears on her head?

If it was possible, Jack's smile could have gotten brighter when she saw who it was. "Hi Mother!"

The woman had a relieved look on her face as her eyes landed on Jack, but they suddenly grew suspicious when she saw Naruto. "Jack... Who exactly is that? What did I tell you about hanging out with strangers?"

"He's not a stranger Mom!" Jack said cheerfully, completely missing the change in tone as she grabbed Naruto's hand. "He's my new friend! His name is Kuzu... Kuzum... Kuzuma..."

"Kuzumai." Naruto supplied with an amused smile.

"Yeah!" Jack nodded.

"Kuzumai..." The woman echoed, letting that name roll off her tongue. "I don't think there's a person here with that name."

"I just got here yesterday." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Found this place on accident of course, but I believe it was more like luck."

"Hm. I see." The woman muttered before she gave Jack a smile. "I'm just glad you're alright. Alice and I got worried when we woke up and couldn't find you. What did I tell you about sneaking out in the night anyway?"

"Sorry Mom..." Jack muttered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Just don't do it again." The woman said, most of the forcefulness gone from her tone. "And please head back to Alice. She's been getting more worried than I have."

"Okay!" Jack nodded, turning to Naruto and giving him a hug. "Bye bye, Mr. Kuzumai!"

Naruto smiled and ruffled the girls hair. "See you later, Jack."

Jack smiled and broke away from him before running down the hallway, dancing and smiling until she disappeared out of sight. The woman released a breath of relief, satisfied that nothing had happened to her adoptive daughter.

"She's quite the handful, you know." Naruto said with a smile, bringing her attention back to him. "She's been dragging me around for the past hour so she can show me all the cool stuff all around Chaldea."

"Really?" The woman muttered, sizing Naruto up and down. "Well... Then I thank you for putting up with her. Most of the employees aren't really willing to get near her." She smiled. "I'm Atalanta, Archer class servant. And you said your name was Kuzumai, correct?"

"Yup. A pleasure to meet you, huntress." Naruto said, bowing politely. If he recalled correctly, Atalanta was the huntress from greek mythology whose patron goddess was Artemis. He had never met her personally, but he had heard of her. "I don't really have a title, but I guess you could call me a sage."

"Oh? A sage of Nature?" Atalanta asked, surprised at that statement.

"Mhm. Nature is my area of expertise~! I spent most of my life in the forest, you know."

"You spent most of your life in the forest? Well, I guess we have more in common than I realize." Atalanta realized, taking note of Naruto's whisker marks. "Are those actual whiskers?"

"Are those actual cat ears?"

"Touche." The huntress admitted in amusement. "Well, seeing how this is your first day here, how about I go and introduce you to some of the servants here? I'm sure they'd be interested to meet someone like you."

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Are you sure? I mean, aren't you The Chaste Huntress of something? So wouldn't it be weird if people saw you together with me?"

Atalanta's expression turned into one of surprise. "Huh. How considerate of you. Better than what most men say..." She muttered before shaking his head. "It'll be fine. I've worked with males before, so it's no problem. The magi know better than to go around asking questions or spreading rumors anyway. So are you going to accept?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sweet. Let's go. Where do I meet your friends?"

Atalanta smirked. "Follow me. I'll show you the number one place where everyone hangs out at, both servants and magi."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Welcome! And thanks for reading the second chapter in this series. As you can see, the very first servants that Naruto has encountered were both Jack the Ripper and Atalanta!**

 **Now, the reason why I choose Atalanta as an adoptive mother for Jack is because of their history together. If you don't know, the two of them debuted in the Fate/Apocrypha series in the same holy grail war. As such, they share quite the history together that I won't get into for spoilers. Also, Atalanta's profile says that she has a sweet spot towards children, considering the fact that her wish for the Holy Grail in that Arc was for a world where children could be happy.**

 **I recommend you give it a read. There are a few english translations out there and the Manga is out too.**

 **As for the part where Jack said that she lifted as much as 5000 pounds, I am simply going by lore. Apparently the lowest level of strength, 'E', is 10x stronger than the most physical human being. Now, considering I don't really know how strong something ten times stronger than a human being is, I dug into the internet for help.**

 **Using Captain America from Marvel, who is said to be the most perfect of Human beings in all aspects without going into the realm of inhuman, is said to be able to lift at least around 800 or 1000 pounds with effort depending on the writer. That's just from the wiki, so feel free to prove me wrong since it CAN and WILL be wrong sometimes.**

 **Multiplying either number by Jack's strength level of rank 'C' (30 times stronger than the fittest human being), it was at least around 24000 LB. Apparently that's how strong Jack is supposed to be as a servant. I don't get it either.**

 **Of course, like I said, I could be wrong. If you can give me a suitable argument against that, I'll gladly change that part since I know many people get irked when anime characters are supposedly taken way out of context ;).**

 **Also, if you doubt the fact that Captain America isn't actually a realistic version of what humans can be, you have to remember that he's from a comic. They're not that realistic. However, he is actually within the realm of man if you see the actual feats some people can do IRL. He just looks superhuman because he can do multiple things at once, like running as fast as a car while also being able to bend steel beams.**

 **But whatever, feel free to comment and say that I'm wrong. I'll be happy to change it if you can give me a valid argument :)**

 **Stay tuned to the next chapter, and have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the separated area of Chaldea, which overlooked the entirety of the valley below the facility, was a place built for the enjoyment of everyone on the Chaldea payroll and the servants who fought for humanities future. Originally it was nothing more than a very large storage room used to keep in the tossed out junk the science division deemed as failures. Now, it's been renovated with the help of a few servants.

It was superbly ornate, resembling that of the interior of a european palace. The walls were decorated with polished marble with golden sparking paint and numerous leather furniture of different brands placed in organized manners around tables.

People call it: Salon de Marie. It was named after the self-proclaimed owner, the servant who first came up with the idea to create something like this to make everything more homely and to give servants and staff members a nice place to relax on breaks.

Normally it would have take many weeks to set up a place like this even with the use of magecraft, but servants were far above any mortal caster of today. With the help of some explosives and a few generous casters, they managed to create this place in under a single week. They had a little bit of trouble acquiring the furniture though, but they did manage to coax it out of a certain golden king.

"I have more in my treasury! And such low class furniture doesn't deserve to be in my gate anyway. Take them if you so wish."

Such were the words of the first king of the world. Very Tsundere as everyone put it, but nobody was willing to say that to his face lest they end up impaled by swords or worst.

Of course everything was nice and all, but the homely atmosphere and friendly servants isn't why most of the people keep coming back. No, it's because of the 1st class cooking of the chef that makes their taste buds come back for more. They called him Emiya, despite the fact that he didn't like that name, though it would have been a hassle to simply refer to him as 'Archer' since there were multiple servants with the same class.

And then there were people like Mozart and Sanson, who always manned the bar and gave some form of entertainment for the numerous residents as they stopped by to relax.

They usually come in at around dinner time, when people were mostly done with work. Most of the servants however, usually come in early in the morning to get in a quick drink of coffee instead of at the cafeteria.

Sitting at one of the tables were two young women, having gotten there early for some peace and quiet relaxation before the facility starts bustling with activity and noise. They nearly looked alike, almost to the point of siblings. One of the girls, who looked to be of English descent, wore a simple white shirt and skinny jeans. Her eyes were a vibrant green, which was a unique color even amongst servants. Her hair was also quite unique, with a strand that seemed to defy gravity and poke itself out.

The other girl was slightly different in more ways than one, being French in origin. She wore a short sleeved, white buttoned-up shirt with an accompanying black tie. A black skirt and shorts make up the rest of her chosen look, giving her a very exotic and simple look. A golden chain with a small cross hung around her neck, symbolizing herself as a follower of God. She also had quite the prominent bust compared to her english counterpart, having it stick out more much than her chaste nature would allow.

"This place reminds me of Camelot..." The British girl muttered, looking upwards at the ceiling. "Though it was mostly just polished stone instead of marble. "

"It's amazing what humans have come up with in this era." The French girl smiled. "Though I'm sure Camelot was beautiful too, Arturia."

"Not as beautiful as France was, I suppose." The girl smiled back. "After all, Marie did request it built to her exact detail."

Jeanne d'Arc and Arturia Pendragon, two of the most famous legends in the entire world. While it may have been surprising that King Arthur was supposedly a woman, lots of 'male' historical figures turned out to be women. Everyone just stopped asking after Francis Drake showed up. The two of them were close friends, finding similarities within their life to bond over. Like the fact that they were both betrayed by their own people, and the collapse of their side in the end of their legend.

Still, Arturia couldn't help but wonder how Jeanne could be so bright about it. When she had asked her about it once, she simply said that she lived her life to the fullest. It'd be a shame for her to wish for a different outcome when that event had long since happened hundreds of years ago.

She envied her, being able to be at peace with her past like that. For her... she still hasn't completely gotten over it.

"Yes... Speaking of Marie..." Jeanne smiled as a white haired girl pranced towards them, wearing a red sundress that exposed most of her porcelain-skinned arms. Her footwear only consisted of simple red flip flops that were more suitable for a warmer climate than... well... snow.

Though servants didn't particularly care. The cold wouldn't kill them.

"Viva la France~ Early as always you two!" The girl exclaimed with a happy smile as she wrapped her arms around the girl's necks and pulling them in for a hug like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in several years.

"Good morning Marie." Arturia greeted politely, smiling in amusement at the french queen.

"Yes, good morning." Jeanne nodded in agreement as she greeted her fellow countrywoman, eyeing her up. "What is with the dress? It certainly looks quite nice on you."

"Oh, do you like it? I just got it from the clothing division today! A nice gentleman left it outside my door for me!" The queen giggled, twirling around and showing off her dress. "Those hardworking magi, no? They should certainly a day off sometime."

"They work hard to ensure humanities survival. It's an important role." Arturia said as she sipped her tea. "But I do admit, they seem to be getting a little bit slow. Perhaps Chaldea should take a day off."

"Yes. It wouldn't do for them to run themselves dry." Jeanne said as she looked around and the numerous magi who were starting to come in, most of them still yawning and wiping their eyes.

"Makes you wonder how our masters deals with this." Arturia murmured.

"Coffee. Lots and Lots of coffee. Though in Gudao's case, he'd prefer soda."

The trio turned and found a tall tanned man standing in front of them. He wore a loose pair of black shorts and a black shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up. His hair was messy and ashy white, not something you'd see on a middle aged man like him. What was quite amusing though, was the fact he was wearing a human with the words 'kiss the chef' written across it.

"Emiya?" Arturia blinked, surprised at seeing her former master in another grail war outside of his domain. "What's with the apron?"

The man scowled. "Tamamo took my usual one. She's busy with the opening meals for today, so I get to work on dinner later."

Marie sighed. "I can't believe you let her into the kitchen. I mean, she's a great cook and all, but she's going to go after Guda-"

"I know, I know." Emiya groaned, obviously noticing the danger that was no doubt inevitable. "I tried to stop her, but she's more forceful than I thought was possible. Being a facet of a goddess doesn't exactly help my case."

Arturia winced. "Last time she got angry, most of the heaters in the facility shut down. We're lucky that she's so infatuated with Gudao or else nobody would be willing to stop her."

"Well he is a nice gentleman, but isn't this taking infatuation to a whole new level?" Jeanne asked curiously, not having that much experience in the subject herself. The only person she had as close to a person of intimate affection would have been Gilles, but he was more like an older uncle that was way too overprotective than any good material.

"You should see Kiyohime. Her constant goading isn't making anything better." Marie sighed. "Well, I can't blame them. Gudao is quite the hottie, but I don't see why everyone can't just get along." She blinked at the stares she received. "What?"

"Did you just admit to liking Gudao?" Arturia asked with raised eyebrows. She had to admit, Gudao was quite attractive but she never thought too much about it. She's not sure if many of the female servants actually thought the same... though they probably did.

"What? Is it odd for servants to be attracted towards their master?" Marie asked curiously before pointing towards Emiya. "And weren't you and Emiya an object too?"

Everyone at the table choked on their drinks at that part. Arturia herself turning particularly red while Emiya simply coughed and looked away as to maintain his image. Jeanne herself looked like she was trying hard not to laugh out loud in respect for her friend.

"She's got you there, Arty." Jeanne smiled, a hand across her mouth in amusement as Arturia began fidgeting in embarrassment. Of course, the King had quite a few choice words to replay to that, but they were suddenly interrupted as another voice broke in before she could do so.

"What are you girls talking about?" Atalanta asked as she walked into their group, giving each of them a smile. "I hope it's nothing questionable regarding our master."

"Hi Atalanta." The four of them said in polite unison, two of them happy to find a breakaway from their current topic.

"Well it kind of was, dear Atalanta. Then it jumped towards Ar-" Marie began before Arturia cut in.

"It was nothing. Nothing important happened here."

Atalanta gave her a confused look before shrugging. "Well... okay. Anyway, I just came by to introduce the new guy and treat him as a favor."

"New guy? Favor?" Jeanne blinked staring at the huntress like this was the first time she had ever seen her before. "That's new. Since when did you treat guys out as a favor?"

"Plus, new guy?" Emiya added, his suspicious attitude taking over.

"I'm not above giving my respect to men who are worthy of it." Atalanta said with a blank look, quickly shooting down any fantasies they were having, earning a disappointed 'awww' from Marie. "And he just got here yesterday, apparently. He didn't seem to worried when I suggested to go talk with our masters, so I can only assume that he's telling the truth."

"Where is this person right now?" Arturia asked, curiosity growing on her face. Anyone who can get Atalanta to treat them was certainly more than the average person. Especially if it was a man.

"He's by the coffee machine." Atalanta said, turning around and pointing across the room. Following her gaze, all of the girls widened their eyes in surprise and shock at seeing who was there. He was completely regal and serene, a sort of aura seemingly surrounding him and making him pleasing to the eyes. Despite doing something as menial as getting a cup of coffee, he was gaining looks from pretty much everyone in the room by both men and women.

They all could have sworn that he was sparkling too. Kind of like Gilgamesh did, but much more nicer and warmer in contrast to his haughty and loud attitude. If the dude was nicer, this would probably be it.

"Wow..." Arturia muttered.

"He's so..." Jeanne began, blushing slightly.

"Hot." Marie finished, finding a slight amount of drool forming in the corner of her mouth. She placed a hand on Atalanta's shoulder. "Atalanta, sweetie, I'm so proud of you. You found yourself a total hunk."

"Please stop talking like that." Atalanta coughed, shrugging the queens hand off. She may be a woman, but she has taken an oath of chastity. Falling in love is beyond her. Besides, she wouldn't find herself attracted to a man. Even if that man was blessed by Aphrodite and was more handsome than anything else in this world.

"He is quite handsome." Jeanne mumbled, looking away. "And charming in a certain way."

"Are you three serious right now?" Emiya stared at them with a disbelieving look before sighing. "Whatever. Just don't... maul him to death. I'll... just... be in the kitchen." He made a mental note to warn the guy later as he scurried off. Attracting a girl was fine, but multiple of them? No matter how nice they may be, it's still a dangerous situation to be in. Especially if they were servants.

Take it from him. He's been in this game long enough to know the rules and he was smart enough to know that he should get out.

Of course, Naruto remained oblivious to that kind of thing. It took Hinata practically confessing her love to him _twice_ for him to figure out that she actually likes him. So, being the suave figure he was, remained completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from everyone as he finished making his own cup of coffee. Walking over towards their table, he gave them a smile and a polite bow.

"Good morning. My name is Kuzumai, a pleasure to meet you all." He said serenely. "You all must be servants. Beautiful, I might add."

The three of them blushed harder under his compliment, with only Atalanta scowling in annoyance... Although she didn't quite understand why.

"Kuzumai, stop flirting with my friends." Atalanta said with a scolding tone, earning a playful laugh from Naruto.

"Gomen, Gomen, Atalanta-chan. I'm just teasing them." He said as he sat down at the table and crossed his legs. "It really is a pleasure to meet you all. If it is alright with you guys, may I know your names?"

* * *

"So Jeanne d'Arc, Arturia, and Marie..." Naruto muttered as he looked at all three of them, staring each of them in the eye after they finished introducing themselves. "Am I right?"

"Yes, though your pronunciation could use some work." Jeanne said with an amused face, having finished recomposing herself alongside the others.

"Can't help it. I'm Japanese in origin." Naruto shrugged, giving a half truth. The elemental nations were in a part of Asia, pretty much mostly eastern china and in Japan before it split off from the main body to become an island. Since both countries actually included the elemental nation as part of their mythos, those who were considered gods of the shinobi pantheon effectively consider both sides as their home place.

Only those who were given the ranks of 'god of shinobi' were legible for the status of an actual true god through their myths and titles giving them power. Only four others have ever gained that moniker. The Sage of Six Paths being the 1st, Hashirama the 2nd, Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd, him being the 4th, and finally Sasuke Uchiha being the 5th. There were also those who had powerful enough chakra to withstand the test of time, but they rarely showed themselves unless absolutely needed.

Then there was Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess, but they usually left that subject alone. He wouldn't touch her even if he had a pole as wide as an entire continent.

"Japanese? With blonde hair?" Arturia questioned with curious eyes.

"Yeah! I don't think I have seen many Japanese servants with blonde hair!" Marie pitched in before frowning. "Wait... No... Kintoki has blonde hair." She shook her head. "Still! Isn't blonde hair supposed to be practically nonexistent in Japan?"

Naruto shrugged. "Born lucky. My mother was a redhead if you could believe it."

"That just doesn't sound right." Atalanta said as she stared at Naruto in bewilderment, trying to picture the blonde with red hair. For some reason, it just... didn't stick.

"Well, my dad's genes were more dominant I suppose." Naruto grunted before smiling. "But enough about me! I wanna learn something today!" he cheered, making all three of them wonder if he really was an adult. He acted like a child in the past few minutes they had been talking. "So what's you and your master's job in all of this?"

The three of them blinked in confusion.

"What? You mean you don't know what this place is about?" Jeanne asked with a curious look.

"Nope. Doctor Roman just told me that this place observed the past and future, along with servants for man-power apparently." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, that immediately tipped me off that whatever you guys are doing isn't exactly normal even by mage standards. So what is it?"

The servants exchanged slightly concerned looks before Arturia spoke up.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Arturia said as she bit into a stick of dango, chewing while she talked. "Chaldea observes both the past and future, for that is the purpose of its design to preserve human history."

"We don't know all of the details concerning its actual development since the founder died before any of us had been summoned." Marie chimed in, glancing at Atalanta. "The only other one who were summoned before us would be-"

"Da Vinci." Atalanta finished, nodding her head. "The famous Renaissance inventor summoned as a woman. Only she has been here long enough to give you a proper explanation. You could go find her if you wanted a proper explanation. You'd probably find her with our masters discussing future strategies and the such."

Naruto blinked. "Woman? Leonardo Da Vinci is a woman?"

"We... think?" Jeanne frowned, sharing looks with the others. "Da Vinci-chan is most definitely a female. Whether she was in life or not is... questionable."

"Of course, gender swapping heroes are pretty much common around here." Marie said before gesturing to Arturia. "Look at Arturia, everyone thought she was male and you couldn't blame them. Since when was a female considered a king?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a knight. Gender has nothing to do with it." Arturia declared proudly, earning a horrified look from the french queen.

"Gender has everything to do with it! Everyone knows that a woman ruler is the queen and the male ruler is a king! It's the simple law of the hierarchy!" She suddenly gasped, a thought coming to her. "Wait... so what about Guinevere? Was she actually a he?! Was it the other way around?! Was Lancelot actually homosexual and fell in love with the-"

"No... Guinevere was most definitely a woman and Lancelot was certainly not... Homosexual." Arturia blushed, not comfortable talking about _that_ particular subject.

"Marie..." Jeanne warned, her tone scolding. "You know how uncomfortable it is for Arturia to talk about her past."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Marie apologized, blushing profusely for her outburst.

"It's fine." Arturia sighed. She knew that the queen didn't really mean anything by it. She's just... ditzy. She turned back to Naruto. "Anyway, if you'd like to learn more about this place, you can ask Da Vinci. She's usually in the leyshift room. Should be about a 2 minute walk from here if you know the way." She cocked her head. "You do know the way, don't you?"

"Ahaha... Leyshifting sounded private so I didn't explore that part of the facility yet." Naruto chuckled, scratching his neck sheepishly. "I'm sure I can find it once I look at one of those hologram maps..."

"It'll just be better if one of us shows you." Atalanta said as she stood up. "I have to go and check on Jack and Alice. Jeanne, could you show him to the control room?"

"Certainly. Arturia is still eating anyway." Jeanne smiled, standing up alongside the huntress. "Please follow me, Kuzumai."

"Ok, Jeanne-chan. Please lead the way." Naruto said with a cheerful smile, causing the young saint to blush. He waved goodbye to the others as they left. "Bye, Arturia-san, Marie-san, Atalanta-san!"

As the trio watched them go, Marie elbowed Arturia with a sly smile. "You think he's hotter than Emiya, don't you?"

"Marie!" Arturia hissed, annoyed at the queen's humorous teasings. She gave the queen a glare, though it just stopped stopped short of that point and only resembled something more like a pout, much to her own chagrin. Atalanta just smiled in amusement before she finished the last of her tea and walked off to check on Jack and Alice.

Today was off to a fine start.

* * *

"I don't know how anyone could find their way around this place..." Naruto muttered as he followed Jeanne around the winding hallway. "I mean, at least put up some signs with arrows. Everything looks the same around here."

Jeanne giggled in amusement at his expression. "Don't worry, all of us felt the same way our first few days here. You get used to noticing things the small details once you walk around for a while."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been here?"

Jeanne put a thoughtful hand on her chin. "Perhaps... six months? Seven?" She gave him a sheepish look. "I kinda forgot. Everything has been quite busy lately so my mind has been a bit distracted."

"Sounds reasonable." Naruto smiled in amusement. "Thanks for guiding me, by the way. You're quite helpful."

"Well... guiding people was sort of my thing." Jeanne said, blushing at the praise. "Fighting on the front lines wasn't really my thing. I'm usually on support so I can watch over the rest of the servants."

"So the team mom, right?"

"Yup. It's a lot more necessary than you think." Jeanne sighed, her mind traveling to the rest of the other servants. "They need someone to keep them together. Our masters have enough of a problem with that as it is."

"Then they're lucky to have someone like you." Naruto said, remembering how Might Gai had exclaimed that it was necessary for a woman to be a part of any squad. Of course, everyone completely took it the wrong way but he knew where he was coming from.

"Ah... Thank you." Jeanne smiled. She was used to being praised a lot, but for some reason... his compliments seem much more sincere. She... couldn't really explain it to be honest.

"So the control room... how much longer?"

Jeanne blinked before remembering the reason why she was here. "Oh! Yes. We'll be there shortly. It should be right around this cor-"

The two of them suddenly stumbled as the ground shook beneath them with the force of a small earthquake. Around them, the passing employees let out cries of surprise as they lost their footing and hit the floor. Naruto and Jeanne were the only ones who were composed enough to asses the situation around them.

"What's going on?" Naruto murmured, looking around. "Earthquake? Does this place even get earthquakes?"

"Oh no..." Jeanne muttered with a worried tone as the alarms started blaring. "It must be a servant fight. It's very uncommon, but it has happened before. I've never heard the alarm being used though..."

The two of them suddenly paused as two shapes moved at the far end of the hallway, with shouting and screaming present. Using his enhanced eyesight, Naruto could see that it was both a male and a female with the woman running after the male. So basically it was either a friendly game of tag or...

...Fan girls.

He shivered.

"Stay here, Kuzumai. This is too dangerous for anyone to handle. I'm going to have to step in." Jeanne spoke in a commanding tone straightening herself as silver armor and purple clothing formed around her, most likely her battle attire.

"Wait... I can't come with you?" Naruto asked curiously, strangely calm and uncaring for such a dangerous situation and it showed on Jeanne's face.

"Kuzumai, servants are beings far above any human. If you get caught in there, you're going to either die or get horribly injured. For your sake, please stay here." She said, her tone leaving non room for error. "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for him to respond, she immediately took off down the hallway and after the running pair of servants, leaving Naruto to stare at her until she vanished down the hallway.

Now, normally anyone else would actually go through with what she said for fear of the sake of their sanity and lives, but he was not an ordinary man. In his mind there were two things he could be doing right now:

He could do as she says and stay here like a good little boy.

Or better yet...

Follow after her and see this event unfold, possibly getting a twenty minute chastise session later.

The second idea sounded better in his head.

So much to the incredulous looks of all the employees, Naruto began humming to himself as he skipped down the hallway in a cheerful manner as he followed the ensuing chaos.

* * *

 **So as you know, Naruto is always a danger magnet. Everything that happens in the Shinobi world usually involves him on some kind of level. The servants that are causing the commotion won't be revealed until the next chapter which I should probably have up tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to address the specific status of the pairings now. It should be noted that I myself haven't really come up with or decided on the pairings just yet. It might be a harem, but I'm not particularly sure about that either. It can go either way honestly. So if you have any questions regarding the pairings, this will be your answer.**

 **I also want to thank you guys for leaving some positive reviews! I have taken them into account and I hope to make this story better with your suggestions!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter~!**

 **-Mpmvirgo**


	4. author note

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say a very important announcement. I am officially restarting the story for the moment. Yes, I am actually restarting the story after only 3 chapters in. Great record, huh?**

 **Now, hear me out.**

 **If I was already more than five or ten chapters in, I wouldn't do this because going back on everything would simply be a huge waste of time.**

 **However, I feel like the reading the three chapters of this story is kind of bland. It's pretty much just Naruto appearing in Chaldea, doing his own thing, bla bla bla. Plus, starting everyone late into the game means there isn't any character building to be done and the masters already have a huge select of servants.**

 **And to be honest, the anime adaptation special that just came out kind of reinforced my feelings xD.**

 **I want Naruto to be like a mentor figure, thus he will have to be there in the beginning as the first responder. Honestly, making him show up late to such an important event like the world freaking ending is such a contradiction to his actual charm. He would pretty much show up immediately, regardless of what rules Gaia has imposed.**

 **So, I hope you can understand. Once again, I'm truly sorry. But at least I didn't start this up until I was 20 chapters in, right? ;)**

 **Thanks for all the positive and suggestive reviews guys. I'll make sure to incorporate them into the new story!**


End file.
